


Movie Night Refreshments

by MaraschinoSqueeze



Series: Destiel Reveals [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean likes cowboys, M/M, and Cas, and bunker movie nights, and pie, cas can't whisper, how sam and mary find out about dean and cas, pre-established destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13254336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraschinoSqueeze/pseuds/MaraschinoSqueeze
Summary: Sam and Mary overhear Cas telling Dean they need more lube.





	Movie Night Refreshments

Dean was feeling good. Cas was back, Mom was back, everyone was at the bunker, there was no hunts, and it was movie night. Movie night is Dean’s favorite night, especially when it’s his turn to pick the movie. They were almost through the _Dollars Trilogy_ , and getting ready to watch _The Good, The Bad And The Ugly_ tonight. He couldn’t get Sam to agree to watch it again. He whined about having his fill of Dean’s obsession over the past 34 years. _Whatever_. Cas hadn’t seen them all, and Dean would be damned if he didn’t make sure Cas knew all the classics. 

Jack was in need of enlightenment just as much Cas, but he was dead set on watching a copy of _The Last Jedi_ that Sam had downloaded for him. _The nerds_. And Mom looked like she wanted to chill with Sam. So that just left him and Cas. But Dean wasn’t complaining. Cas was good company and a willing student. He was getting ready to head to the gas-n-sip for some refreshments, so he went looking for Cas to see if he wanted anything.

He found him in the library talking to Sam and Mom. “Hey Cas, I’m gonna head out to get some snacks for tonight. You want anything?”

“Whatever you want is fine, Dean.” Dean nodded, waved goodbye, and turned to leave but was stopped near the stairs by Cas’ hand on his shoulder. Dean looked over at Sam and Mom, who were still chatting at the table. “What’s up, Cas? Did you wanna come with?”

“Oh, um, that’s okay. I’ll stay. I just,” Cas’ voice changed to a conspiratorial tone that sounded like it was meant to be a whisper but was definitely not when you factored in Cas’ ridiculously deep voice. “I just wanted to remind you we require more lubricant.”

Dean’s ears rang with the silence that filled the bunker all of a sudden. He laughed nervously. His eyes snapped to his brother and his mom who were staring, mouths agape, at the pair of them. Dean’s cheeks burned. _So not the way this was meant to happen_.

Cas misunderstood his silence and continued in his ridiculous not-whisper-voice, “Of course, I have no problem using my grace, but I know you prefer the human way.” Cas raised his eyebrows pointedly, completely oblivious to their audience. Dean felt like he had a boa constrictor wrapped around his neck so he just nodded weakly and bolted out of the bunker.

45 minutes later he was feeling much less shell-shocked and a lot more devil-may-care, so he boldly walked into the library where Sam, Cas, and Mom were still sitting. He brazenly dropped his clear plastic shopping bag, containing all of his _refreshments_ , onto the table and pulled out his pie. He left the rest of his items on the table while he heated the pie. When he returned he picked up the bag and clapped Cas on the shoulder. “You ready, cowboy?” And that was that.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this one is crazy short. The idea is that if this happened on the show, absolutely nothing else would have to change. They just drop this one short scene and that's it. It's canon.


End file.
